Well This Was Unexpected
by greengirl82
Summary: A series of oneshots involving Emily, Hotch and a certain someone...
1. The Wrong Brother

**Well This Was Unexpected**

Disclaimer: We both know I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.

Summary: Emily overhears Hotch say he's not interested in her, which sends her to a bar and into the arms of another man. Who is this man? And what will Hotch think of this?

A/N: Here's a new series of oneshots regarding a certain someone. This was one was one of my favorites. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Marc Brown said, "Sometimes being a brother is better than being a superhero."

* * *

Emily sighed in relief as she signed the last of her case files, thrilled that she had finished all her work.

"Is that a sigh of pleasure?" Morgan teased looking up from his own case files, when he saw her organize her files, "Emily?"

"Nope." Emily said not looking up.

"You don't know what I was going to ask." Morgan said.

"Yes I do" Emily said turning her head to look at him, "And no I won't help you with your case files."

"But, Princess..." Morgan pleaded in protest "I'd help you if you asked."

Emily raised an eyebrow at that as she snorted, "No you wouldn't."

Grabbing her files, Emily descended up the catwalk towards Hotch's office, frowning when she noticed his blinds were closed.

_'Huh'_ Emily thought to herself _'Wonder what that's all about?'_

Emily approached the door, about to knock when she heard Hotch's voice, "I don't have feelings for her."

_'Oh'_ Emily thought _'Wonder who he's talking about.'_

"Bull" Dave reiterated, "We both know that's a crock right there."

Hotch groaned in frustration, "Damn it, Dave. I don't have feelings for Prentiss, she's my subordinate, and barely someone I can tolerate on a good day."

Emily felt her heart drop at that,_ 'Not only does he not have feelings for me, he doesn't even consider us friends?'_

Emily stood up straight, pulling herself together when she remembered she wasn't alone in the BAU, that Morgan and Reid were here as well. Stuffing this revelation into a box, she shoved it in the back of her mind.

Knocking on the door, Emily cringed when she heard Hotch's usual montoned voice, "Come in."

"Finished with my case files." Emily held up the files before placing them on the edge of Hotch's desk flashing a pasted on smile.

Looking up she saw Hotch quickly glance at her, but Dave was watching her for a reaction.

"Thanks, Prentiss." Hotch said.

"I'm heading out," Emily said walking to the door, "Good night, Dave, Hotch."

"Night." Dave said.

"Good night, Prentiss." Hotch said looking up at her as she closed the door behind her.

"I smell something..." Dave sniffed, looking over at Hotch who rolled his eyes, "A distinct smell of bullshit."

"Shut up." Hotch muttered picking up Emily's case files.

* * *

Emily walked into the bar sighing as she tried to let go of the hurt she felt by Hotch's words.

_'Who needs him, anyways?'_ Emily thought as she walked over to the bar, _'It's not like he's even hot.' _

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked eyeing Emily in a very sexy revealing red dress.

"She'll have a martini, very dry" a handsome blonde man answered walking up next to her, looking at her, "Am I right?"

Emily eyed the younger man, _'Not bad.'_

"Yes, please" Emily told the bartender, turning back towards the man "How'd you know my drink?"

The man chuckled, "Well in my line of work, I make it a business to know what beautiful women want. By the way. I'm..."

Emily placed her hand over his mouth, "No names, no personal information exchanged. Just live in the moment."

The man nodded, placing his hand on hers removing it from his mouth, "I guess I can live with that. Your drink it's behind you. Want to get a booth?"

Emily grabbed her drink and followed the man towards a booth, checking out his butt, _'Nice ass. Where have I seen one like this before?'_

Shrugging it off, Emily slid in the booth the man took charge, "So, we can't exchange names, or anything personal. How about telling me what has this gorgeous face upset? I can tell."

Raising an eyebrow, Emily had a weird de ja vu feeling, "My asshole boss, said something I should have never overheard. I came here to escape his words."

The man whistled, "Wow, tell me how you really feel about the guy."

This kind of comment would have usually earned a glare when she was this pissed off, but Emily couldn't resist the chuckle.

"Glad to see this face, light up" the man said, "So what did this douche bag say?"

"Ugh, something along the lines that could kick a woman's ego" Emily replied looking up at the man, who was intently looking at her. _'Huh, talk about de ja voodoo.'_

Sipping her drink, Emily decided to take the focus off her, "How about you?"

The blonde placed his beer on the table, "Well, I'm in town visiting family."

Emily paused mid-sip, her drink at her lips, "Oh? And visiting family sends you straight to a bar? Sounds like my family."

Earning a chuckle, he cleared his throat, "No it turns out they're not home."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at that, "Well did they know you were coming in, or did you just decide to play the pop in visitor?"

The man played with the peanuts in the bowl before him, "No, I schedule time with them. Just turns out that work got in the way."

Emily nodded her head, "Yeah I hear that."

The man looked over at the dance floor as music came on, seeing a bunch of other men and women get up to dance. Looking over at Emily, he smiled.

"How about a spin on the floor?" he asked, hoping his charm would work on her.

Raising an eyebrow at that, she smirked, "How do I don't know this is some sort of ploy to step on my toes?"

Chuckling, he got up extending his hand to her, "You'll just have to trust me."

Taking her hand in his, she felt an odd familiarity one she couldn't place, but got up and followed him to the dance floor.

As the two danced to the beat, Emily felt the man wrap his arm around her waist moving her close to him, as his mouth went to her ear, saying something hard to hear but made her laugh all the same.

Hotch and Dave wandered into a bar intent on drowning away the day, while Hotch also intended to drink away Dave's nagging about his feelings for Emily Prentiss.

Stopping at the bar, as Dave ordered his drink, he paused seeing Hotch stare at the dance floor and turned to see what Hotch was staring at.

Dave smirked when he saw Hotch curled his hand into a fist while trying to control his breathing.

"Well what do you know..." Dave said then looked back to the couple on the dance floor, leaning in, "Say isn't that Emily dancing with..." Dave's jaw dropped once again when he recognized the dance partner.

"Yeah, it's him." Hotch said seeing the man's hands trail down to Emily's waist.

"Well, well, well" Dave coyly commented, smirking on the inside "When did they meet?"

"They've never met." Hotch muttered walking towards the dance floor.

Emily laughed when her dance partner whispered into her ear, and he pulled her close to him.

A tap pulled Emily out of her good mood as she turned around to the angered face of her troubles and heartache.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emily asked watching Hotch eye the man.

"What the hell are you doing here with him?" Hotch asked her then turned to the man, "Why are you feeling up my agent?"

"Your what?" the man asked.

"Why is it any of your business who I dance with?" Emily asked at the same time.

"Emily" Hotch said "My brother is my business."

Emily looked over at Sean, "Your what?"

"Brother" Sean said extending his hand to her, "Sean Hotchner."

"Emily Prentiss" Emily muttered, "World's Biggest Idiot. Excuse me. Nice meeting you, Sean."

Emily headed for the door, ignoring the smirking grin on Dave's face as she passed him.

"Wrong brother, huh?" Dave said as she passed him.

"Shut up." Emily muttered as she walked out of the bar.

* * *

Unlocking her front door, Emily threw her keys and her handbag on the end table by her front door.

"Wrong brother, huh?" Emily mimicked to herself as she kicked off her heels and wandered over to her kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator to grab a bottled water.

Sighing she went to her couch, choosing to ignore the chimes of her cell phone and its constant ringing.

_'Hotch's brother?'_ Emily thought to herself, _'Well there goes that idea. Nope, not going for him. Why did he have to be so damn cute? Oh my God...'_

Emily groaned when she remembered her complaining about her boss, then chuckled remembering that Sean asked what the douche bag did to her.

Getting off her couch, Emily placed the bottled water on the coffee table and went upstairs to change out of her dress.

Dropping the red dress on the floor, she threw on her sweat pants and tank top, wondering if she should just call in sick on Monday.

_'Thank God, it's Friday. I'll be spared at least two days to come up with a plausible alibi for dirty dancing with Hotch's baby brother._' Emily thought to herself _'Dear God, I'm a freaking cougar.'_

Emily's inner rants were cut off by the incessant pounding on her front door, _'Great. Five bucks says it's Hotch.'_

Peering through her peep-hole she sighed, _'Better odds than Vegas.'_

Opening her front door, she slightly cracked it open, "What?"

"Can we talk?" Hotch asked.

Rolling her eyes, while she sighed she opened the door, allowing him in.

Turning around she saw Hotch stared at her, looking her up and down, "What?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you" Hotch said sighing "But we need to talk about..."

"What?" Emily asked "About me dancing with your brother? Forget that, I didn't know who he was, so don't go into protective mode about him."

Rubbing his hand over his neck, "Well thanks about that, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Groaning in frustration, Emily leaned her hip against the edge of her sofa, "Fine, hurry this along, please."

Hotch licked his lips and unfolded his arms from his chest to appear relaxed, and less stern.

"So after you ran off, I talked to Sean" Hotch said "He told me some interesting stuff."

Wincing, the only thing that stopped her from a total melt down was that at least she didn't tell Sean why she was pissed at Hotch.

Her brow furrowed as she remembered telling Sean that she heard her boss say something. 'Aw, crap. Now he's gonna want to talk about this.'

"And?" Emily said trying to maintain her cool calm persona.

"I think you heard me and Dave talking before you dropped off your case files." Hotch said watching her face.

"Oh?" Emily asked schooling her features _'Do not let him know'._

Hotch sighed when he couldn't read her, "In fact I know you did."

Hotch took a seat on the seat across from the couch, looking at her, "Dave was hassling me earlier today about not having a date since dinosaurs roamed the Earth."

Emily controlled her chuckle, when she saw Hotch flash her a look, "And?"

"I told him that I couldn't be bothered with dating, with all of us working nonstop, then raising Jack" Hotch sighed "There just isn't enough energy left to go out looking for a woman."

"And this has what to do with me?" Emily asked hoping to move things along.

"Well then he said, 'Why go out looking for a woman, when there's a beautiful single one right down there'. And he nodded in your direction." Hotch said then let out a light sigh "That's when I said, what I said."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Emily sat down on her couch, "You don't have to explain this to me, Hotch. You're far from interested in me, and that's ok. It's not like I'm in..."

Hotch's face sagged when he heard her say this, "That's the thing, I lied."

"What?" Emily asked "Lied about what?"

"Lied about not being interested in you." Hotch said looking at her "I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said. And I'm sorry if this is embarrassing you, and I'm sorry if I'm rambling."

Emily saw Hotch's eyes stare at the floor.

Getting up from the couch, Emily walked over to him, kneeling in front of him, she took hold of his hand, making him look up at her, seeing her smile tugged at his heart, making him smile back.

"Well, I think you should know, first you're cute when you ramble" Emily said hearing him chuckle, "And I was a little hurt by your words but I forgive you. I know how Dave likes to poke and prod, and finally you're way cuter than Sean."

Hotch smiled at her, tugging her up, he pulled her on to his lap, holding her close to him.

Turning in his lap to look at Hotch, Emily smiled while tracing his dimples with her fingers, "You really should smile a lot more."

Hotch pulled Emily close, leaning in to kiss her. "I think I've got a reason to smile now."

Closing her eyes, Emily felt Hotch kiss her again, in a frenzied pace, his hands roaming over her soft skin.

Pulling her close to him, his dark eyes staring deeply and intently at her. A satisfied look of want in her eyes from her kiss-swollen lips. He leaned in giving her another kiss, until he reluctantly pulled away.

"Emily..." Hotch breathed out, separating himself from her lips, looking her in the eye, "Do you want to try?"

Emily looked up, her lips swollen from his kisses giving him a smile as she leaned her lips trailed up his neck towards his jaw, and then his ear, "I want to."

Turning her face to him, Emily nodded, "We have to start slow, Hotch..."

"Aaron" he corrected, before kissing her neck, then brought his mouth to hers dominating the kiss as their tongues molded together.

Unable to control himself, Hotch ran his hands down her smooth stomach, but stopped. He had to restrain himself from acting on his basic animal instinct. This had to be about trust, starting fresh and he nearly went insane as he refrained from wanting to take her on the stop. To teasing her and make her moan in pleasure, that made him smirk.

"What?" she breathed out, trying to catch her breath, "What are you grinning at?"

Stroking her cheek lightly, Hotch felt his inner alpha male pride himself that the disheveled woman wanted him. That he was the one she wanted, not his younger brother. Sliding a finger across her lower lip, he heard her gasp before bringing her in for another kiss. This one tender, sweet. The beginning of something wonderful.

As his free hand wandered to her hip, keeping a firm grip on her he moved his other hand to her back bringing her in and pulling her close to him. Where she would be forever if he had his way.

Emily felt herself losing her mind, wondering how the hell someone like Hotch could be so good at just kissing and as her arms made their way around his neck, she straddled the stoic man but felt him hesitate when she moved her hands down his chest towards his belt.

"Aaron?" her tone husked out, "What's wrong? Don't you want to...?"

"Emily" Hotch whispered kissing her lightly "I want us go slow. Remember, your words?"

"I remember" she whispered, dropping her head on his shoulder as he maneuvered her to sit on his lap, "God this is hard."

He chuckled, "Well I've got a gorgeous brunette on my lap, of course it's hard."

Her head shot up, "Not funny."

Peppering her face with a kiss, "It's my defense mechanism, Emily" he said, giving her a soft and tender kiss, "But I want to do this the right way. I want to take you out on a proper date, show the world that you're with me."

"That's really sweet" she said, running her fingers over his dimpled cheeks, "And very chauvinistic."

When he saw her return the smile, he took her hand in his and kissed it, "I don't care, now that I have you in my life I'm never letting go."

"Good" she said, resting her head on his shoulder staring at their entwined hands, "Because neither am I."

Hotch held her close to him, her fingers running over his dimples and he knew that this was just the beginning of something amazing.

* * *

Honore de Balzac said, "A woman knows the face of the man she loves, as a sailor knows the open sea."

* * *

**Until Next Time**

See the lonely review box below? He misses you, so feed him a review.


	2. My Brother's Girl

**Well This Was Unexpected**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, of course.

Summary: Sean sees what he wants and decides to go for it, unfortunately that happens to be Emily...

A/N: Here's a new chapter in this series, I hope you're all still enjoying this. Don't forget to leave a review.

Thanks for reading, I hope you leave a review.

* * *

"Rivalry adds so much to the charms of one's conquest." Louisa May Alcott

* * *

Hotch looked up when he heard a knock on his front door, "Coming, hang on."

Hotch opened the door, not looking up, "How much?"

"Hey, is that anyway to greet your brother?" Sean said smiling when he seen his older brother's face light up.

"Sean?" Hotch said surprised to see his younger brother, "Hey, stranger. How are you?"

"Good, I'm good" Sean said, embracing his brother, "Whose the money for?"

"The pizza guy, who you're obviously not" Hotch said, "Come in, little brother."

Rolling his eyes, as he brought his overnight bag in, "You know I hate it when you call me that. It makes me feel like I'm five years old again."

"Couldn't resist" Hotch said, "Not to be ungrateful for the visit, but what brings you by?"

"Oh, you remember Thomas Hammond?" Sean asked, watching his brother nod, "Well I was invited to his wedding, and since it's here, I thought I'd pay my favorite brother a visit."

"Well considering I'm your only brother, I'll take that as a compliment" Hotch said handing Sean a beer, "Wait are you old enough to drink?"

"Very funny, Aaron" Sean muttered, "So how's my favorite nephew? Where is the little guy?"

"Considering it's nine o'clock at night, he better be in bed" Hotch said, "He's at Jessica's. Just got back from a grueling case in Montana."

"Eh" Sean said grimacing at the idea of any grueling cases "So does that mean, there's a free bed to sleep in?"

Hotch rolled his eyes, "I've got more than two rooms here, there's a guest bedroom down the hall. Stay as long as you like."

"Well the weddings this weekend, so maybe we can grab lunch tomorrow?" Sean said, looking around the barely decorated living room, "So you really fixed up the place?"

"Work" Hotch reminded the younger man, "Gets in the way of decorating and life, you know."

Sean leaned over when he seen a photo of the team next to Jack's class photo, "What's this?"

Hotch looked over, "Oh, that's the team. You remember most of them right?"

"Not him." Sean said pointing to Dave.

"Oh that's Dave Rossi" Hotch said, "He's a great guy, you'd really like him.

Sean's eyes wandered over to the beautiful brunette in the photo as well.

"And her?" Sean said, smiling at the picture then up at his brother who was frowning.

"Prentiss" Hotch said, not liking the way his brother was eyeing the female agent, "Emily Prentiss."

"Emily" Sean repeated then whistled, "Wow, she's a real looker."

"Sean" Hotch said warningly, "That's my agent that you're ogling."

Looking up at his brother, "What? She's seeing someone?"

Hotch took a deep breath before taking back the photo, "Not that I know of."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Then why does it matter to you if I ask her out?"

Hotch stared at his younger brother in shock, then shook his head, "It's none of my business what you or my agents do, but I'd prefer that it be kept out of the BAU. And besides you've never even met Prentiss, it's not likely she'll agree to go out with a complete stranger."

Sean rolled his eyes, "Jesus, Aaron jealous much? I said if, if."

Hotch sighed, "Good night, Sean."

Hotch walked into his bedroom, his stomach in knots. He didn't know how he could handle the idea of his brother dating Emily Prentiss.

* * *

Hotch looked at his watch, noon. Which by definition on every part of the world means lunchtime.

But today at the BAU it meant Sean Hotchner would make an appearance, and that had Hotch in fear. Fear for the brunette in the bullpen, and his brother's intentions with her.

Hotch turned to look down, his eyes wandering around the room, watching his team.

They were all gathered around Reid's desk, laughing about something inane, he suspected.

Hotch couldn't keep his eyes off of Emily. He enjoyed watching her when she was relaxed, it kept his mind calm when he felt too much pressure of the job. He hadn't realized it until now, that she had always had a calming affect on him.

A small smile graced his lips when he seen Emily chuckle at Reid had said. It was probably some blunder about something socially relevant. That had always made her laugh, his childlike innocence.

In many ways Reid reminded him of Jack.

It was that, which made Emily have that need to protective Reid, which made Hotch adore her even more.

Hotch felt his stomach drop when he seen the elevator doors open and seen his brother step out with a big smile on his face.

One that made Hotch want to go down into the bullpen and knock his baby brother on his ass.

But than he'd have to explain why he did that, and he's pretty sure Emily wouldn't like being fought over like a toy.

Walking out of his office, Hotch descended into the bullpen and could see Sean introducing himself to Emily.

"Sean Hotchner" Sean said extending his hand, "Aaron's younger and much handsomer brother."

Emily chuckled, "Emily Prentiss, nice to meet you."

Hotch tried to hide the scowl as he walked over to his brother and his agents.

"Sean" Hotch said, "You're early."

Sean smirked, "Well the cooking class that I visited got out early. Something involving a grease fire and coughing students. Anyways, why are you complaining about me being early Aaron, you usually complain when I'm late."

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Come on up to my office so we can talk."

The Hotchner brothers made their way up the catwalk, when Sean paused turning around staring at the brunette in the bullpen when Hotch grabbed Sean by the shirt collar pulling him into his office.

"So are we going to go for lunch or do you just not eat anymore..." Sean said but paused when he looked at his brother's face, "Hey, Aaron what is it?"

Sighing, "Nothing, really it's nothing."

Sean shrugged, figuring if it really was important, Hotch would tell him. Looking at the massive amount of paper work on his desk he sighed.

"How about we order in and eat here, that way we can visit and you can finish up this massive amount of work?" Sean offered.

Hotch sighed, and relented, he'd rather be here where he can keep an eye on his brother with Emily.

"Ok" Hotch told him, seeing Sean relax at that, "I'll order the food."

Sean smiled, "You know what would make everything complete? If you invited your friends to lunch with us."

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Sean, I hardly think my office can accommodate everyone."

Frowning, "Well what about that big room, down the hall... the one where you present your cases?"

"The conference room?" Hotch said, slowly, that did sound fun. But then Emily would be in Sean's proximity, "All right."

"Great, I'll go ask them." Sean said rushing off.

* * *

"Bossman, this was a brilliant idea" Garcia said, munching on an egg roll, "Gotta tell you, I'd never thought I'd live to see the day where you would agree to lunch in the conference room, sir."

"Well actually this was all Sean's idea." Hotch admitted, seeing Emily sit between him and Sean.

But her attention was drawn to his younger brother. How was he going to get her attention now?

"Emily" Hotch said, causing her to look at him with surprise, because he called her by her first name.

"Yeah?" Emily asked returning the smile he gave her.

"Egg roll?" Hotch asked.

"Thanks" Emily said, "This was a great idea."

"Em?" Sean said drawing her attention away from Hotch.

"OMG" Garcia whispered, "This is like watching a really bad car wreck, that you know you shouldn't watch but really can't turn away from."

"I know" JJ whispered back, "Is it me or is Emily the shiny new toy on the playground?"

"Two alpha male personalities fighting for control of a woman" Dave muttered, "This is nuts."

"Princess" Morgan said, "Toss me the chow mien."

Emily rolled her eyes and passed Hotch the box to give Morgan.

"Sean or Hotch?" Garcia whispered, "Which one's perfect for Gumdrop?"

"Hotch, of course" JJ said, "Besides Sean lives in New York."

"So Emily" Sean said, "Do you have plans this weekend?"

"Not really, why?" Emily asked.

"Well I have this wedding to go to on Saturday" Sean said, "And I was wondering if you'd like to go out after that."

Emily bit her lip, she liked Sean. He was funny, sweet and a Hotchner, but could she really go out with Hotch's younger brother?

"That's sounds fun" Emily said not seeing Hotch's watchful eyes, "Can I give it some time to think it over?"

"Sure" Sean said, he looked over at Hotch, and something clicked in his head when he seen his brother staring at Emily.

Hotch was talking with Morgan when he heard a groan of protest next to him.

"God, Emily" Sean said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, Sean" Emily said when he kept apologizing, "It was an accident."

Emily got up making her quick exit, while Sean looked over at his stunned brother.

"It was an accident, I swear it." Sean said, but Hotch could tell by the twinkle in his brother's eye that it was anything but an accident.

"I'm going to go check on Emily." Hotch said getting up and leaving the conference room.

Sean looked from the two women to Morgan and Dave to the unfazed Reid, they all smirked.

Emily stood in the locker room, opening up her go bag and sighing as she stared down at her ruined black top.

Looking in her go bag she frowned, she could have sworn she had packed several black tops but all that were inside were low-cut, blood-red tops. Skin tight at that too.

_'Great'_ Emily thought to herself, _'Instead of looking like the usual business minded, Federal Agent, I get to look like I'm in a Whitesnake video. Here I go again on my own.'_

Emily chuckled at that, as she put on the red top, sighing when she re-adjusted the top trying to fix the top of her shirt.

"Emily?" Hotch said from the other side of the door, "Are you decent?"

"Hardly" Emily muttered, "Yeah, come in."

Hotch walked in, and resisted the urge to lick his lips at the sight of the red top, "Are you all right?"

"Fine" Emily said, "Tell Sean not to sweat it, I'm cool."

"Oh" Hotch replied, "Well yeah, if you knew my brother then you'd know he's not a natural-born klutz."

Emily raised an eyebrow at that, "So the ruined work shirt was intentional? I knew I smelled sabotage."

Hotch couldn't resist the urge to lightly chuckle, "Yeah well if you knew Sean, then you'd know he's the adult version of Jack..."

"Ah" Emily said knowingly, "Well I think I have a sweater in here and then we can go back to work."

Hotch watched as she scanned through her bag once, then twice and then once again.

"Something the matter?" Hotch asked.

"That's strange" Emily muttered, "I could have sworn I packed an extra sweater in here."

Hotch frowned, "Maybe it's in your car?"

"Probably" Emily sighed, "Ready to go back to work?"

"Can I ask you something, first" Hotch asked, "If you don't mind?"

"Sure." she told him.

"Why did you turn down Sean's invitation?" Hotch asked instantly wincing at his prying tone, "It just seems the two of you have this instant connection..."

Emily smiled, thinking to herself how cute he really was, and a little clueless at the signs she had thrown at him for the past few years.

"Well no offense, Hotch" Emily said lowering her voice, "As cute as Sean is, and believe me he's a cutie" Emily resisted the urge to chuckle as his face fell at that, "He's not my type for three reasons."

"Three reasons?" Hotch asked watching her close the locker behind her and zip up her go bag.

"One, he's too young for me" Emily said, "Two, I never date a co worker's family member and three, I like someone else."

"Oh" Hotch said, feeling even more rejected, "Well thanks I guess for not dating my brother, I guess."

Picking up her go bag, she walked by him patting his cheek, "Why go for the little brother when the older one is even cuter."

Hotch felt his heart race up as she kissed him on the cheek, and said, "You if you asked me out, I wouldn't say no."

Emily tilted her head, smiling at him as he moved slowly close to her as if this is an illusion that would be ripped away at any moment.

Hotch places a light kiss on her lips, holding her close to him, "Emily..."

"Yes?" she answered softly.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Hotch asked, his pulse racing as he feels hope for something, a tangible future.

"Only if you promise not to invite King of the Klutz." Emily said laughing as her hands cup his cheeks.

Hotch chuckled, lightly, "I can guarantee that Sean won't be there."

"Then yes" Emily said, kissing him again, "Now we better get back before they send out a search party."

As the two opened the door to the locker room, they both look at each other laughing when they heard several foot falls race away down the hall.

"The team" Emily and Hotch said in unison.

"Huh" Emily said, "I guess that dinner invite from Sean was part of some ploy.

"I don't know" Hotch said shrugging, "All I know is I didn't like the way he was eyeing you in the team photo at my apartment."

"Really?" Emily asked, "Then this was some elaborate last minute thing that the team and Sean pulled off? Wow, got to give them props for a quick scheme."

Hotch groaned as they wandered into the bullpen, "Do not encourage them. I'd hate for this to be a recurring theme with my team."

Emily chuckled at that, "It's your team Hotch, not a soap opera."

* * *

"The rivalry is with ourselves. I tried to be better than is possible. I fight against myself, not against the other." Luciano Pavarotti

* * *

**Until Next Time...**

Well I hope you all enjoyed this, leave a review and let me know...


	3. One Heck Of A Visit

**Well This Was Unexpected**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, all I own is an overactive imagination...

Summary: Hotch's brother, Sean, comes for a visit and prompts Hotch to embark on a relationship with Emily. But for Emily, who's dealing with a clingy one time date, how will she react to Hotch's feelings?

A/N: Here's another chapter involving our Hotch/Emily pair with Sean in the mix. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Sometimes it's a form of love just to talk to somebody that you have nothing in common with and still be fascinated by their presence." David Byrne

* * *

Hotch was washing the dinner dishes when he heard a bang on the door, causing him to quickly shut off the water and walk to the front door.

Not seeing anyone at the peephole, he frowned until he heard the banging again.

Shrugging, Hotch opened the door, only to be greeted with a smack to the forehead.

"What the hell?" Hotch cried out, looking up to see his younger brother, Sean smirking at Hotch who rubbed his forehead.

"Now how many times have you told me not to open the door, unarmed when you see no one at the peephole?" Sean asked grinning at the glaring agent.

"And this is how you teach your brother a lesson?" Hotch grumbled out, "By braining him?"

"A smack to the head is better than a baseball bat to the skull." Sean said pushing past Hotch, to enter the apartment.

"Where's my favorite nephew?" Sean asked looking for the hyperactive child.

"Sleeping" Hotch said seeing Sean place a bag down on the couch "That's what young children do at eight o'clock."

"Huh" Sean said "Well since you've seemed to forgotten your manners, I'll tell you why I've stopped by."

Hotch sat down on the couch next to his brother's overnight bag, eyeing his brother, "This should be interesting."

Setting the bag on the floor, Sean said, "I was invited to by that bubbly blonde technical analyst, Garcia to Emily Prentiss' housewarming party. She bought a house?"

"Yes," Hotch said "Wait, Garcia invited you to Emily's housewarming? You've never even met Emily."

"Nope" Sean grinned, "But Garcia and I are Facebook friends, and she has some pictures on there. Got to say, the chick is hot."

Glaring at his brother's wording, "Women don't like to be referred to as chicks."

Sean ignored that, "And Garcia was right, you do have a thing for Emily."

"What?" Hotch asked shocked "I don't have a thing. I don't have a thing."

"Then you might want to see a doctor about that..." Sean teased.

"Sean" Hotch said warningly "Why are you here?"

"To help kick-start your love life," Sean said "It's time to stop playing the celibate monk and start living."

"I don't need any help" Hotch said "My life is fine the way it is."

Rolling his eyes, "When's the last time you got laid? Since your divorce? Not once I bet."

"Why are you doing this?" Hotch sighed, not thinking about his one ill-fated romance.

"Because I'm your brother, and brother's help each other" Sean said smacking his hands together in glee "Now tell me all about Emily Prentiss and don't leave anything out."

* * *

Emily was pouring glasses of ice tea when she noticed Hotch walking towards her.

Feeling her heart pound in her chest, she saw him smile as he took one of the plastic cups that she handed to him.

"So" JJ said behind her "How was your date last night with Tim?"

Hotch paused at that, frowning when he heard she had a date last night.

_'When did this happen?'_ Hotch asked himself.

Sean was standing beside Morgan, talking with him when he noticed Garcia make a beeline for him, and dragged him away.

"Well" Emily told her blonde friend, "Let's just say that it didn't go to well and leave it at that."

JJ let out a frustrated sigh, "Why? Tell me."

Muttering, Emily sat down on the bench beside the young blonde, "Well, Tim is kind a flirt."

Raising an eyebrow, "Well how is that bad? He flirted with you to get your attention..." JJ said.

"Not with me," Emily muttered, "With the hostess, the cocktail waitress, the lady at the next table."

JJ's jaw dropped but Emily added, "I don't even want to know what he did in the men's room for those ten minutes that he left me sitting alone at our table..."

"Oh my God." JJ said while Hotch sat in shock at the news.

"He came right out, and I had him drive me home" Emily said "Of course he thought he'd be allowed in until I told him that my very protective older brother, who was on parole for murder, was waiting for me, and that if he really wanted to come in that I hope he knew how to dodge bullets..."

JJ chuckled at that, "God, I'm sorry."

Shrugging her shoulders, Emily "Don't be, at least I got a steak dinner out of that mess."

"I just wish you're dating record would start improving" JJ said seeing her phone beep "Oh that's Will. I gotta take this."

"Hmm" Emily said quietly to herself "Like I needed to be reminded that my dating record sucks."

Groaning as she took her cell phone out as she heard a text alert.

"Something wrong?" Hotch asked seeing her quickly dismiss the message.

"Just an annoying problem." Emily said placing her phone back in her pocket "Nothing that can't be ignored."

Feeling relieved that the man she had a date with didn't hold a place in her future, Hotch moved over to her bench and sat beside her.

Emily looked up when she heard Hotch sigh, "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Hotch said looking over to see Garcia and Sean heads together talking "Just wondering what those two are up to?"

Emily looked over and saw Garcia and Hotch's brother talking, causing her to furrow her brows.

"Probably... something not good." Emily said smirking "Garcia will probably drag him into some covert plot of hers."

Hotch chuckled at that, "And Sean will go along thrilled."

"It's nice to hear you laugh sometimes" Emily admitted "And with your brother here, you've been a little gloomy the last few days. Can I ask why? The girls said the last time Sean was here, you were happy."

Sighing Hotch admitted part of his problem, "It's not that I'm not glad to see Sean, I am. It's just a big brother's job to worry. And, well I guess that's the reason for the bad mood."

Narrowing her eyes, "That's part of it. What's the rest?"

Seeing Hotch look at her, Emily smirked at his surprised look, "I can tell something's bothering you, might as well tell me or I'll sick Garcia on you..."

A small smile graced Hotch face, "How do you do that? How do you always know?"

"It's a gift and a curse" Emily chuckled, "No seriously, I can just tell and I don't like it. Seeing you unhappy."

Hotch sighed and turned to face her, "Ok, I'm going to tell you something and I need you to let me get this out. Ok?"

Emily nodded allowing him to smile in appreciation at the opportunity.

Looking around in her backyard, relief filled him as he saw everyone gathering around the grill talking while JJ left to check on Jack and Henry inside the house.

"So, what's on your mind?" Emily asked when he refocused his attention on her.

Exhaling, Hotch said, "There's something I need to tell you. About my feelings for..."

"Emily?" a male voice called out, turning all attention on to the newcomer "Emily?"

Peering past Hotch, she saw Tim and groaned in frustration at sight of the man.

"Tim?" Emily called out, "What are you doing here?"

Emily saw JJ wander out of the house, see Tim and hurried over to Garcia and Sean, talking quietly to the two.

Tim smiled as he held up her sweater, "You left this in my car last night."

Hotch saw Emily grimaced as she took the sweater, while Tim playfully snatched it away.

"Thanks" Emily muttered snatching the sweater "Thanks for dropping this off."

Looking over at Hotch, Tim raised an eyebrow at the sight of Hotch sitting close to Emily looking between the two dark-haired agents.

"Tim" Tim introduced himself to Hotch.

"Aaron Hotchner" Hotch said refusing to shake the other man's hand.

The awkward silence was killing Emily, so she said, "Thanks for bringing this. Well we're having a barbecue so maybe you should..."

"Stay?" Tim said smiling "I'd love to..."

Groaning Emily grabbed Tim by the sleeve dragging him towards the gate "I was going to say go."

"Huh?" Tim said "Why?"

Stopping at her back gate "LOOK, Tim. We had a blast, it's been great. But after last night and all the flirting I'm thinking it would be best if we went our separate ways. So take care."

"What?" Tim asked "Why?"

Shaking her head at his idiocy "You were flirting with the hostess last night" Emily said reminding him "Then there was that ten minute gap when you went to the men's room?"

Hotch looked over when he saw Sean make his way over to Emily and Tim, and frowned _'What the hell is he...?'_

"Tim" Emily said, taking a deep breath, "This just isn't going to..."

Emily looked up when she saw Sean approach them, "Sean?"

"Hi, I'm Sean" Sean said to Tim "Are you Tim?"

"Yeah" Tim answered before being sucker punched in the face by Sean.

Hotch, Morgan and Dave raced over, trying to separate the two men who were pummeling each other.

"Sean!" Hotch called out grabbing at his brother, then grunted when a fist collided with his abdomen.

"Ugh!" Hotch groaned out as he and Sean fell backwards, while Dave and Morgan grabbed ahold of Tim holding him down.

"Hotch!" Emily called helping him up off the ground while Reid helped Sean up.

"What the hell was that for?" Tim asked Sean "What the hell is with you?"

Sean rubbed his sleeve over his split lip "That was for screwing with my brother's friend."

Tim raised a brow "What are you two, her guard dogs? She's a big girl."

Emily groaned in annoyance "Well thanks for beating up my friends, you can go now."

Tim looked at the team and shook his head, going through the gate muttering about _'crazy chicks'._

Emily looked at the injured men, "You two come with me, we'll get you fixed up."

"I'll help you." Garcia said following the three in the house.

Walking towards the dining room, the two Hotchner men sit down at the table, while Garcia went to get the first aid kit out of the bathroom and Emily went to get some pain relievers.

"Where the hell did I put those pills?" Emily muttered to herself checking the cabinet "Stupid idiot."

Hotch walked in to the kitchen and saw the back of Emily scanning through the cabinet, muttering as he stealthy walked behind her wrapping his arms around her.

Tensing up, Hotch turned her to face him, "Are you ok?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question "You're seriously asking me that? You and your brother are the one that got the crapped kicked out of him due to my bad choice of dates."

Hotch just shook his head, "I'll live."

Sighing Emily turned back around as she found the aspirin, "This was my fault. I'm sorry."

Hotch watched as she turned around, handing him a glass of water with the pills, he quickly took them.

Setting the glass down, Hotch placed his hands on her shoulder bringing her closer to him, "This is not your fault. Did that guy suck? Yeah but that had nothing to do with you. Any guy would be lucky to be with you, you just haven't found the right one yet."

Emily was surprised when Hotch pulled her into a hug, "All the good ones are taken."

Hotch pulled back and looked down at her and she added, "Or only are your friends."

Hotch's look of surprise turned into one of happiness when she pulled him in for a kiss.

After he pulled back, she saw his face was expressionless so she started to apologize, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..."

Hotch grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from backing away from him, "Don't... Don't apologize. This was what I wanted to talk to you about. I have feelings for you."

Emily's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, "What?"

Hotch caressed her cheeks with his hand as he pulled her into another kiss, this time pulling a moan from her.

When she pulled back, she held a smile on her face, "So I take it, you like me?"

"I think that, last kiss pretty much answered it" Hotch said "But if you need another to convince you..."

A gasp and an, "Oh my eyes!" separated the two dark-haired agents quickly.

Looking over at the opened hallway, Garcia stood holding up the first aid kit with a smirk on her face.

"Let's get you patched together" Emily said grabbing Hotch's hand and the kit from Garcia.

"No need" Sean said "My lips feeling better."

"Come on kiddo" Garcia said, "Lets give them some privacy."

Sean followed the technical analyst out, "That coming from you, sounds weird."

Hotch turned around facing Emily who set the first aid kit on the table.

"Sit." Emily told him pointing at the chair.

Sighing as he sat down, he watched Emily open the kit, pulling out a cotton swab and neosporin, she applied the ointment to a small cut on his cheek.

"You feel ok?" Emily asked dabbing the medicine.

Watching her as she threw the cotton swab away he replied, "Mm hmm."

She leaned in to look at the small cut, and blew on the wound, "You sure?"

Placing his hands on her cheeks, "I am now."

Hotch pulled Emily in for a kiss, holding her close to him slipping his tongue into her mouth both agents groaned at the contact.

When the need for air came, the two heard the sound of Dave saying, "Dinners ready."

"I'll go get Henry and Jack" JJ answered.

The sound of giggling caused the two agents to look in the doorway and see the two young boys.

"Ew" Henry said "Girls have cooties."

"Uh uh" Jack said, "Not Emmy. Daddy? Are you and Emmy together like Henry's mommy and daddy? Because I'd like that."

Hotch looked over at Emily, "Looks like you got the full Hotchner family approval."

"Even Sean's?" Emily said smirking as she helped bring the boys outside.

"Sean's the one to give me a push to fight for you." Hotch said as they went outside.

"Looks like brains and looks run in your family." Emily said as they headed over to the grill to see all their friends look at them "And they all know."

"Yep" Hotch said taking her hand "But it doesn't matter because we're happy. "

* * *

"Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real." Iris Murdoch

* * *

**Until Next Time... **

See this review box down there? He's lonely and needs a review instead of a hug.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

**Well This Was Unexpected**

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know CBS owns Criminal Minds.

Summary: Hotch has never been jealous of anything ever, but what happens when his brother Sean comes for a visit for Hotch's birthday and goes after the one thing Hotch wants but can't speak up about... Emily Prentiss.

A/N: Yes, here's another one set during Hotch's birthday, because let's face it the show doesn't celebrate the birthdays anymore. So enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Anger and jealousy can no more bear to lose sight of their objects than love." George Eliot

* * *

Hotch sat in his office smiling at the fact that his brother was finally going to come for another visit. On his birthday, no less.

Not that Hotch hated his birthday, it was just the fact that he was getting another year older, and he was still alone.

Sighing Hotch looked down into the bullpen and saw Emily working hard on the case files in front of her. Smiling, it made him relieved and more relaxed to know his brunette agent was back and safe where she belonged.

Emily looked up, and saw Hotch look at her, a small smile graced her face then she resumed her work.

He sat completely still, looking over his agents and wishing that he could have just rushed down into the bullpen and declare his feelings for her, but he couldn't. He wouldn't do that to her, because he knew deep down that all she'll ever see him as most is a friend.

Hotch heard a knock on his office door, and said his usual "Come in."

"Wow, Aaron who you stalking?" Sean said with a laugh.

"What?" Hotch asked his younger brother.

Sean playfully punched his brother's arm, "I said who are you stalking, because you didn't even notice me walk through the desks down there..."

"Bullpen." Hotch corrected.

"Whatever." Sean said "So, how's the birthday day going? Did your friends throw you a party yet?"

"Shh" Hotch said loudly, "Don't let them hear you. The last thing I need any of them to hear is that it's my birth..."

The office door slammed open, with Garcia carrying a big cake, "Happy Birthday to you..."

"Ha!" Sean muttered then paused when he saw the brunette.

Hotch would have noticed the staring if it weren't for Garcia plopping the cake on Hotch's coffee table.

"Go on boss man, blow the candles out." Garcia ordered "And don't forget to make a wish."

Hotch looked up at the excited faces of his agents, then traveled over Emily's who was talking quietly with an obviously flirting Sean. Hotch felt his stomach drop and blew out the candles with one thing on his mind, Emily.

Hotch looked up to see Emily smiling as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Let's cut the cake" Garcia said turning to the others, "Who wants cake?"

"Count me in." Sean said cheeky to the blonde analyst, while JJ rolled her eyes at the flirting man.

Dave looked from Sean who was talking to Emily then to Hotch who was glowering at the sight and raised an eyebrow.

Moving over to the birthday man, Dave whispered, "You ok?"

"Hm?" Hotch said turning his attentions to Dave after Garcia gave him a piece of cake, "Oh, yes. I'm just surprised."

"At?" Dave asked watching Hotch pick at the cake while watching the other two.

Hotch looked up, "What are you getting at?"

Dave nodded in their direction, "Your brother and Emily."

"What about them?" Hotch asked tensely.

"The seem to be getting friendly." Dave observed "And it seems to me, that you don't like that."

"I have no problem with that." Hotch lied.

"Anyone ever tell you it's wrong to lie on your birthday?" Dave said, "But if you want my opinion..."

"I don't." Hotch hissed lightly seeing Sean and Emily look his way.

"Too bad" Dave said "Consider it a birthday present. Maybe you should make a move before your brother walks away with the girl."

Hotch groaned, which caught the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Are you ok, Hotch?" Emily asked coming over with Sean.

"Fine." Hotch said.

"Oh don't mind him, he's just upset because he's getting old." Sean teased.

This caught Emily and JJ off guard while Reid looked surprised and Dave was not amused.

"That's nice" Hotch said "Make fun of the birthday boy."

Dave exhaled seeing Hotch try to appear at ease, to which Garcia said, "The presents."

"The presents?" Hotch repeated, "I told you guys I didn't want a big fuss over my birthday."

"Aw come on," Garcia said heading for the door with Morgan, "You know me, why wouldn't I make a fuss?"

Emily chuckled and leaned over to Hotch, "You can't stop Garcia when she's got her mind-set on something."

Hotch laughed at that, "Why would I be surprised?"

Sean looked over and out into the bullpen, "Wow."

"What?" Emily asked going over to look then laughed.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"I think she bought out the whole store for you." Emily said looking over at him, "Now that's something I wouldn't mind on my birthday."

"Well, we'll remind her, since yours is the next birthday coming up." JJ teased her.

Emily's eyes widened, "The hell you will. I'll be taking that whole week off just to avoid her."

Sean laughed, "Are you guys always this way?"

Hotch walked over and chuckled seeing Morgan and Garcia armed to the teeth with presents, and then groaned when he realized he would be on the receiving end of it.

"Not always." Garcia said walking in hearing Sean repeat the question "Only on special occasions, like birthdays, and holidays..."

"Basically all the time." Reid muttered remembering his own over the top birthday.

Garcia shot Reid a look, then ordered Hotch to his desk with the presents.

"Here, this one's from Dave." Garcia said leaning over to hand Hotch his present.

"Et tu, Dave?" Hotch commented.

Dave shrugged, "She wouldn't stop hassling me unless I got you something."

Garcia smirked, "You can thank me later."

Hotch opened up the envelope, and smiled, "A week at you cabin?"

"Thought it be better than something store bought." Dave offered.

Hotch pulled the last of his presents on the to the side of his desk and relaxed seeing Dave usher his friends out.

"I'll see you at your apartment, Aaron." Sean said waving "There will be a surprise waiting for you."

"Thanks, Sean." Hotch said tensing when he saw Sean wink at Emily, 'I need to put an end to this.'

"Emily?" Hotch called stopping the brunette from leaving, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Emily turned around, "Sure."

Hotch got up from his desk, and wandered over closing his office door.

"I was wondering... If you had plans tonight?" Hotch asked.

A look crossed her face, "Uh, why?" Emily asked.

"Because, I'd uh..." Hotch said "I wanted to ask you out tonight."

Emily's face turned into a smile, but then she schooled her features, "Oh, well I kind of have plans tonight..."

"Oh" Hotch said lightly "I understand..."

"Maybe we can do that another time?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Hotch said then cleared his throat, "You should probably get going, finish up your work."

"Ok." Emily said walking out the door "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Hotch said watching her leave.

Hotch walked out of the elevator towards his apartment, sighing he walked into his apartment.

Frowning, Hotch took in the sight. The lights were low, almost dim, the table was set with candles and wine.

"Surprise!" Emily said stepping out of the kitchen, with Sean.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked narrowing his eyes.

"This was our real surprise for you." Emily said "And you can put that look away, I know you think that there was something going on between Sean and me, but there isn't."

"Unfortunately" Sean teased "Nope. Here's my gift to you, Aaron. A birthday dinner with a woman that you're friend tells me that you like."

"My friend?" Hotch asked surprised "Who?"

"Dave." Emily said, "Seems Dave got tired of this, will they, won't they between us and decided..."

"To call me and set everything in motion" Sean said "So I pulled Emily here aside, and we decided to fix this."

Hotch looked over at Emily, "So when I asked you out and you said you already had plans?"

"This," Emily said smiling, "Now tip the busboy over there."

Sean scoffed, "I'm hardly the busboy," Sean scoffed, "I just so happen to be a world class chef."

"And I'm his present," Emily said turning to Hotch "Oops."

Hotch laughed, "Sean..."

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice," Sean said, "I'm going to my hotel. Now don't let the food get cold..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hotch said pulling Emily into a kiss.

"Aaron?" Sean said at the door, "Happy birthday."

Hotch heard the door close, and giving her a piercing look, "Is this real? Are you sure?"

"Now tell me, is this better than the tie I gave you in the office?" Emily said smirking at him.

"Best present ever," Hotch said "So, I've got a week at Dave's cabin..."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes." Hotch said pulling her close to him "Interested?"

"You tell me." Emily said pulling his tie to bring his lips to her and kissed him.

"When can I unwrap my gift?" Hotch asked.

"After dinner." Emily said leading him to the table, smiling at him.

* * *

"There is no greater glory than love, nor any greater punishment than jealousy." Lope de Vega

* * *

**Until Next Time**

The review box told me to tell you to leave a review.


	5. Look Who's Dating

**Well This Was Unexpected**

Disclaimer: Can't come up with anything witty to say other than, "Not mine".

Summary: Emily gets an unexpected date offer...

A/N: Well here's another fic that had to be re-edited and I decided to post all the fics similar to this together in a new series of one-shots, enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Oscar Wilde said, "True friends stab you in the front."

* * *

Emily sighed as she sat on the bench across the street from the Federal Building, her stomach was grumbling.

She knew it was time to eat lunch, but she had to wait on her friends. Who were late, as usual.

A tap on the back of the head followed by a chuckle made the brunette turn around to look up and scowl at the person behind her.

"Hey there pretty lady" he said with a big smile on his face, "How are things? Is my brother being nice?"

Emily smiled at the blonde man, "You know it, Sean, you know it. "

Sean Hotchner raised an eyebrow at that, "Really? Because I happen to know that Aaron's a bully when he's hounding someone."

Emily bit her lip at that, she wasn't going to disagree with Sean but there's no way she was going to tell her boss' brother that he was right too. So she switched tactics.

"So last I heard you were off living the life of Riley in New York, what happened?" Emily asked scooting down for Sean to sit down.

"Oh came in town to visit Aaron and Jack, catch up and..." Sean whispered the last part causing the brunette to lean in.

"I'm sorry what?" Emily asked.

"I have to attend..." Sean repeated softly.

"Look, maybe it's old age or whatever but you're going to have to speak up, I'm not part German Sheppard." Emily said.

"Attend my high school reunion." Sean said louder.

Emily chuckled, "Aw, so what's the big deal?"

Sean rolled his eyes, "Well where do I begin? How about my job isn't the most prestigious, I don't have any immediate family outside of Aaron and Jack. Oh and I'm as single as it comes."

Emily scoffed, "Uh, Sean quit your bitching. You're young, good looking and an amazing chef, so I don't think you really need to worry about anything in that department."

"I'm still single." Sean pointed out.

"Yeah, well so am I, and you don't see me complaining." Emily said, feeling her cell phone vibrate.

Pulling it out, she pulled up the text message and chuckled at the message.

"Yeah you are..." Sean said, eyeing the brunette, when she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow he flashed her the Hotchner trademarked dimples.

"What?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Sean said smoothly.

Shaking her head, "No, no, no and no."

Sean sighed, "Come on, Emily. It'll be fun, we'll dance a little, drink a little and if the mood is just right we could even..."

"Absolutely not." Emily protested.

Sean's face dropped at that, "Ok, I'm sorry, Emily. I know it was a long shot, but if I showed with someone like you I wouldn't be the laughing-stock of the reunion, After all you're a beautiful and classy woman..."

Sighing, "Fine, all right. But you so owe me."

Sean turned to her, pulling her into a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Hotch stepped away from the hugging pair, not liking what he had just saw.

Walking back to the Federal Building, he felt his stomach tighten with an unknown feeling. One that he did not like.

The service elevator door opened, the two dressed up pair walked out bent over laughing with tears in their eyes.

"Oh... ho-ho" Sean said trying to navigate them down the hall, "God..."

Emily cleared her throat, as she felt herself go hoarse, "That was, so..."

"I know" Sean said turning, to face her as his hand held the doorknob, "Thank you for agreeing to come with me tonight Emily."

Shrugging her shoulder, "I should be thanking you, I had a hell of time, Sean."

Opening the door, the two didn't see Hotch standing in the kitchen his eyes trained on his brother and his agent. That persistent feeling of dread present.

"You're just saying that because you got to punch out Kelly Herman" Sean said laughing, "God did you see the look on her face?"

"Hey" Emily said rubbing her sore hand, "Bitch went for my crown, what else was I suppose to do?"

"You punched out someone at Sean's high school reunion?" Hotch asked horrified but not surprised.

The two looked at Hotch, surprised at his presence, "Well she had it coming."

Sean grinned as he pulled Emily into a hug, "Yep, that's Emily for you."

"Hey, I won that crown fair and square" Emily said turning to Hotch, "Have a good night, Hotch. Sean."

"See you tomorrow, right?" Sean asked shocking Hotch.

He had the feeling that he was watching the beginning of something and if he were honest with himself, it scared him.

"Yes, I promised didn't I?" Emily said walking out the door, "See you tomorrow."

Sean kissed her on the cheek, "Bye, Em."

Sean had a big smile on his face as he closed the door and turned to his brother.

"You ok, Aaron?" Sean asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottled water, "You look funny."

Taking a deep breath, he plastered on a fake smile, "Fine."

Squinting his eyes at his older brother, "If you're sure then..."

"Your dating Sean Hotchner?" Garcia practically shouted with glee, "OMG, this is perfect. Just think Gumdrop, you the sexy and smart dark-haired, leggy profiler with a gorgeous chef? Think of the possibilities just on that alone."

"What?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow, looking over at JJ who shrugged.

"Can't translate Garcia-speak without my cup of coffee." JJ told her taking a sip, "But from what I could understand, you had a date with Sean?"

Emily rolled her eyes as the two blondes leaned in, obviously intent on hearing everything about the so-called date.

"It's not a date" Emily informed the two women, "I just went with him to his high school reunion as a favor, that's it."

"Uh huh" JJ replied, her eyebrow raised in disbelief, "That sounds so true. So how come we weren't informed of this little 'favor'?"

Emily muttered, "Because do you have any idea how embarrassing it is going to a high school reunion when it's obvious I didn't graduate in their class?"

"Oh please, it's not like you're a dinosaur" Garcia told her, "You're a gorgeous, sexy and vibrant woman."

"You know it's true, Em" JJ added, "Besides, it had to be a blast going to a reunion and even if it wasn't your own, right?"

"Eh" Emily shrugged, "It was fun punching the crap out of the former Homecoming Queen."

"What?" Both blondes shouted in unison.

"Details" Garcia squealed.

"Well it seems this high school reunion was a lot different then my own, they did some voting on the spot and I won the honor of being the Reunion Queen..." Emily started.

"And?" Garcia asked, eyes wide with anticipation, "How'd the Homecoming Queen get knocked out?"

Emily smirked, "The bitch tried to steal my crown. Apparently she hasn't got past high school."

"Oh..." JJ said grinning, "And how could you not?"

Emily just played it off, and heard her cell phone ringing, grinning at the name of teh caller, "Hello."

Getting up she wandered over to the coffee machine and felt an intense urge to grab the pot and down the whole thing but no, she had to give up caffeine for a healthier outlook on life.

"Uh, huh" Emily said, ignoring the two prying blue eyes, "Yes."

Hotch wandered into the break room, noticing that Emily had her back turned to her two friends, who were whispering co-conspiratorially.

"Yes, I know how to cook" Emily hissed into the phone, "I said I would. Now calm down or I'll be tempted to forget that I can cook and give you food poisoning."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at that, he could feel a smirk on his face when Emily 'hmph' into the cell phone.

"Sean, I said I'd cook for you, now either behave or no dessert for you." Emily laughed lightly.

Both JJ and Garcia grinned at that, and were surprised to notice Hotch standing in the doorway watching and... glowering?

"Bye" Emily said turning around to the three.

"Emily and Sean sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" the two blondes sang, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Emily with a baby carriage."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Wow, what are you twelve?" Emily muttered walking over to the break table while Hotch hurried over to the coffee pot.

The silly rhyme song replaying in his mind. Trying to mentally shake it off, he eavesdropped on the three women's conversation.

"She has a certain glow about her, wouldn't you say Garcia?" JJ teased.

"Kind of like she'd been simmering from the conversation with her boyfriend" Garcia added, "Been sizzling with Sean?"

Emily's eyes traveled to Hotch, and she watched the man tense at that. She knew he had to be uncomfortable hearing his brother being discussed like a slab of meat.

"Shh" Emily hissed out, her head nodding in Hotch's direction.

"Ooh" JJ said, understanding but Garcia didn't catch on.

"Are you going to keep going out with him? I mean until he returns to New York?" Garcia asked.

Emily leaned her head forward, "We're just friends, PG."

Hotch relaxed at that, while Garcia said, "Sure, two dates equals 'just friends'."

* * *

"Look I said I was sorry" Emily said walking into the deli across the street from her apartment, "How was I suppose to know that it was already greased? You never told me that. What's the big deal anyways?"

"Emily" Sean said sighing, "You nearly burned your apartment down from a grease fire. Next time listen before you pour the grease into a hot frying pan."

"Whatever" Emily said, looking at the menu, "See anything good?"

Sean lifted his head to look at the menu, but narrowed his eyes as he looked into the mirrored glass, seeing a pair of dark brown eyes stare back at him.

"Jesus." Sean muttered, Emily's head turned to his.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Look in the mirror next to the magazine rack," Sean whispered to her.

Emily's eyes scanned the mirror then she groaned, "God, does he really think I'm that horrible of a person."

Emily whirled around on her heel, marching over to the magazines and wrenching the newspaper from their hands.

"Problem?" Dave asked looking up at Emily.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Emily asked glaring at her friends.

"Having lunch?" Garcia asked holding up her turkey club, "Bite?"

"Yeah, I'll bite you" Emily hissed out, "What? Did Hotch send you all out here because I'm such a bad influence on Sean?"

"Huh?" JJ asked, "Hotch?"

The two women shook their heads, "No we were here staking out your apartment to watch your date. Why would Hotch care?"

Sean walked up, scoffing "Because it's so obvious." Looking at the two confused blondes and even more confused brunette, "My God they actually catch serial killers?"

"Yep" Dave said, with a knowing smile, "He's here you know."

"What?" Both Emily and Sean asked, looking around.

Dave raised an eyebrow at them, "You're telling me that you two didn't see him in the parking lot? Huh."

Even the two blondes looked shocked at hearing that.

"Go on take a look," Dave told the two as they peeked out the window, "Black SUV, three cars towards the right."

Sean rolled his eyes, while Emily bit her lip as she looked deep in thought.

Emily marched towards the back door, "Buy yourself whatever you want, Sean."

Hotch leaned up, he thought he had spotted Sean and Emily staring at them through the window but as quick as he had seen them they were gone.

Exhaling, he knew this was getting worse and worse each day. He mentally berated himself for letting things get this bad, had he just told Emily how he felt after her return things could be different...

He shook his head, now here he was sitting in a Bureau issued SUV outside her block like a stalker. And God, he felt like one too.

But it shouldn't be Sean sitting in there with her, it should be him.

How the hell had his little brother finagled a date out of Emily? Two dates even?

"I hope that's a flashlight on your lap and not..." Emily teased poking her head through the passenger side window, "Because that would be really creepy of you sitting here whacking away to a deli."

Hotch groaned, that thought was the last thing he needed while Emily opened the door and got in.

"So stalk much?" she asked, "Or is this a new occurrence?"

Hotch turned to her, "I'm just looking out for my brother, Prentiss..."

Emily let that slide, as she kept her tone cool, "He's a big boy Hotch, it's hardly like I'm the big bad wolf out to corrupt your baby brother."

"Huh" Hotch quietly scoffed but was taking by surprise when Emily planted her lips on his in a dominated filled kiss.

Nipping on his lower lip, she smirked at the moan of pleasure escaping his lips and crawled over the divider to crawl on his lap and cup his face in her hands. She felt him lightly buck up against her, both dark-haired agents moan at the contact.

Pulling back, she bit her lower kiss swollen lips, "How's that for corruption?"

Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her into a kiss, "You can corrupt me anytime."

The two kissed harder and rougher as Hotch slid his tongue in her mouth, working it against hers in a pattern that he'd now associate as an Emily kiss.

When the two finally separate again for air, Hotch took in her heaving appearance and her dilated eyes and was thrilled that it was him who had caused his reaction, and not his brother.

"About Sean..." Hotch started only for her to shake her head, smiling.

Placing her hands on his cheeks in a soft and tender motion, "I only went with Sean to his reunion as a favor, and he promised to return the favor by teaching me how to cook." She placed a light kiss on his lips, "He wasn't the Hotchner that I wanted Aaron. It was you..."

"Me?" Hotch repeated, surprised, stunned and absolutely thrilled that she wanted him.

Taking her hands from his cheeks, she lifted his hand to her chest, "Feel my heart? This is what you do to me you make it beat faster every time. How could I not want you?"

Pulling Emily into another kiss, he couldn't stop the grin growing across his face.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Hotch asked.

"Kind of difficult with me on your lap." Emily teased, "Not that I don't mind but I think it'd be better..."

Kissing her again, "Lets go into your place since its closer." Hotch said.

"All right, just don't mind the burned smell" Emily told him, he frowned at that, "I had a cooking accident."

"Why am I not surprised?" Hotch joked.

"Hey, it was totally Sean's fault" Emily protested, "He said grease the pan, how was I suppose to know that he meant he put grease in the pan?"

The two walked into the apartment building, Hotch stopped laughing when he smelt the burning pan.

* * *

"A true friend is someone who thinks you're a good egg even though he knows that you're slightly cracked." Bernard Meltzer

* * *

**Until Next Time... **

I hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to leave a review in the little box below to tell me what you think...


	6. Happy Birthday

**Well This Was Unexpected**

Disclaimer: CBS is the one true master of Criminal Minds, even though I wish I was. Because that would mean I own Hotch, but unfortunately I don't.

Summary: Hotch's mother arrives to town for his birthday with Sean. And Hotch asks Emily to pretend to be his girlfriend to appease his mother.

A/N: Here's a new one-shot in the series, I hope you all like it. This chapter is set around Hotch's birthday.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"You can fool some people but you can't fool your mom." Author Unknown

* * *

Hanging up his cell phone, Hotch felt the air leave his lungs as he dropped his head on his desk.

_'This is a complete and total disaster'_ he thought, sitting up. Placing the cell phone on his desk _'Mom's coming to town. And she'll want to meet the new woman in my life.'_

Normally this wouldn't be a problem to Hotch, but he wasn't seeing any woman. In fact the last woman he really had been with, was with was his late ex-wife, Haley.

But now his mother was coming to town with Sean to visit Jack and celebrate Hotch's birthday.

_'Yes, as if life wasn't cruel enough'_ Hotch thought bitterly, _'Not only is my over bearing, protective mother coming to town for a visit. But she's bringing my competitive younger brother Sean.'_

Normally when it's just Sean and him, they weren't competitive but when their mother was there it was like the two of them where children again.

Hotch buried his head in hands, thinking what the hell was he going to do. He can't just pick up some random woman off the street and have her pose as his girlfriend to ease the stress and worry off his mother's mind.

_'It was bad enough when she nearly wanted to move here after Haley's death to take care of Jack and me'_ Hotch thought _'But thankfully Sean and I banded together and stopped that.'_

A knock on the door pulled Hotch out of his self-pitying panic attack.

"Come in" Hotch replied lifting his hands up to see Emily walk in with her finished case files.

"Hey, Hotch" Emily said, her dark head buried in files signing them as she looked up "Here are my finished case files."

Emily noticed the look on Hotch's face and grew worried for her boss and semi friend.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked concerned "You look... like you're about to have a stroke. Are you sick?"

A quick idea flashed through Hotch's mind _'She could pose as the girlfriend.'_

Shaking his head, he gave her a tentative smile "I'm all right. Thank you."

Emily still not convinced, "Are you sure?"

Hotch sighed and his eyes hit his desk, "I'm kind of in a bind... My mother's coming to town with Sean."

"Oh" Emily said "And that's a bad thing?"

"Well they're coming to celebrate my birthday, to see Jack and to meet..." Hotch trailed off embarrassed.

"Meet who?" Emily asked confused.

"My new girlfriend" Hotch finished cheeks red with embarrassment.

Emily looked puzzled "Oh. I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Why the down face? You don't think they'll like her?"

Hotch mumbled something, causing Emily to lean in and say, "What?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." Hotch said a little louder for her to hear.

"You don't have a..." Emily repeated than it clicked "Oh. Now I see your problem."

Taking the visitor's seat, Emily tapped her chin in thought "Well, you can't say she's out-of-town, that'll be too obvious."

Hotch sighed "I'm screwed. They'll be here tomorrow and I don't have anyone to introduce them to..."

"I guess I could fill in" Emily offered "Sean's never met me, so it won't be that obvious of a lie."

Hotch was shocked by the offer but smiled in appreciation, "You'd do that for me?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders "Sure. We're friends. It's no big deal."

"Well, my mother and Sean will be coming in tomorrow afternoon" Hotch told her, "Jack will visit with them then, and then when we do the birthday thing tomorrow night at a restaurant I'll drop Jack off at Jessica's."

Emily nodded in agreement "Ok. So what time do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Ok, so they think we live together" Hotch said shocking Emily "So if you could come by tomorrow by ten am that would be good."

"Ok" Emily said, biting the inside of her cheek, "Well better get back to work."

Hotch watched Emily head to the door, "Thank you, Emily."

"No problem" Emily replied smiling at him.

Hotch cleaned up his apartment for the third time that Saturday morning.

Hotch could tell his on edge was obvious, even Jack noticed and the boy was on his best behavior.

Looking around his clean apartment, Hotch heard the doorbell ring. 'Emily's here.'

Relief swept over Hotch as he opened the door and saw the brunette holding a birthday gift in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, Hotch." Emily said handing him the present.

Hotch smiled, touched at the sentiment. Jack looked up and smiled at the brunette.

"Emmy." Jack replied setting his action figures down to hug the brunette "What are you doing here?"

Emily pulled out of the hug, and looked up at Hotch, the look in her eyes said 'What do we tell him?'

"Emily's here as a special friend for my birthday, Jack." Hotch told his son "She's here to spend the entire day just with us."

Jack's face beamed up at that thought "Yeah."

Hotch looked down at the present in his hands, "Emily. You didn't have to."

Emily smiled walking over to Hotch, she left the little boy to color, and whispered "Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get my guy a present."

Hotch chuckled setting the present down on the coffee table.

The two lightly talked over their formulated plan to fool Hotch's mother and Sean while watching Jack draw.

A knock pulled the two out of their own private world, and Emily glanced at the clock.

Realizing it was time to put her game face on,_ 'Time to meet the family.'_

Hotch opened the door and was instantly embraced by his mother.

"Aaron," Monica Hotchner said "My beautiful boy."

Emily covered up the smirk as she saw both Hotch and Sean roll their eyes at that.

"Grandma," Jack said rushing over to the older woman.

"Jack." Monica said kneeling down to hug her grandson, turning her back to her sons.

Sean shoved Hotch and nodded his head in Emily's direction.

Hotch glared at his younger brother and waved his hand in a shooing direction.

All Emily did was find this amusing, the mother oblivious to her sons' actions while talking to her grandson.

"Grandma, meet Emmy." Jack said causing the older woman to look at Hotch.

Both Hotch and Sean plastered smiles on their faces as Monica looked over at them.

"Emmy?" Monica asked, looking over at her son.

"Emily Prentiss," Hotch said leading his mother over to her, while Sean kneeled down and picked up Jack.

"Hello, Mrs. Hotchner" Emily said genuinely smiling at the older woman "Pleased to meet you."

Monica was impressed by the proper manners, one that she instilled in her own sons, and the obvious high pedigree in Emily.

"Prentiss?" Monica repeated "You wouldn't happen to be related to Richard Prentiss, the U.S. States Attorney would you?"

"Yes, Ma'am" Emily said "He's my father."

"And your mother is Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss?" Monica asked impressed with Hotch's girlfriend.

"Yes, Ma'am she is." Emily replied.

Monica looked over at Hotch, "Aaron. I'm proud of you, you picked a fine young lady."

Monica turned her attention back towards Sean and Jack, while Hotch shot Emily an apologetic look.

Emily just shook her head in a manner of telling him, _'It's all right.'_

"So, how long have you two been together?" Sean asked looking at Hotch like he knew he was lying.

"A year." Hotch answered, while Sean turned his attention towards Emily.

"And what do you do, Emily?" Sean asked.

"I work at the BAU, with Aaron." Emily answered.

"You're on his team?" Sean asked "You replaced that other brunette... Elle?"

Hotch winced at the memory of the former agent and his less than warm treatment when Emily joined.

"I didn't replace Elle" Emily said calmly "Each member of the team is integral in their own ways. No one can replace anyone."

Hotch was relieved when he saw a look of impressed passed on Sean's face.

At the restaurant Hotch sat next to Emily, who sat across from Sean.

It didn't go pass either Hotch or Emily the way that Sean was watching the so-called couple.

When Monica excused herself to the ladies room, Sean hissed out to Hotch.

"I know you two are faking this relationship." Sean whispered.

"Excuse me?" Hotch said "But why is this your problem?"

"Because, Aaron." Sean said "Now that mom won't have you to focus and worry on, she'll turn her attention on to me."

"Well not to be rude" Emily interjected to the two brothers "Or to insult anyone but you two are the worst bunch of mama's boys, I've ever seen. So competitive."

"What?" Hotch asked, while Sean was stunned silent.

Emily looked up from her salad to the two men staring at her, "What?"

"Did you just call us, mama's boys?" Sean asked.

"Yes, she did." Monica said returning to her seat, laughing at the shocked faces of her sons.

Emily smirked when Monica reached over and said, "Dear, I know your not really with Aaron now, but I hope you will be. You two fit together."

Hotch's mouth dropped open, while Sean smirked at the two dark-haired agents.

"Mother..." Hotch said "What do you..."

"Don't argue with me, Aaron." Monica said "I'm your mother, and mother's know best."

Sean smirked at his mother who saw Emily look at Hotch in the corner of her eye, while Hotch stared at their joined hands.

After Hotch dropped his mother and the goofy grinning Sean off at their hotel, Hotch looked over at Emily in the passenger seat.

"So..." Hotch said "Where to?"

Emily looked over and said casually, "Your place."

Hotch looked surprised but pleased only saying, "Oh?"

Emily smirked and said, "Well... after all your birthday present is still there."

Hotch held in the smirk as he drove them back to his place.

Walking into Hotch's apartment, Emily wandered over to the coffee table picked up his present and sat down on his couch.

Hotch enthralled with the sight of her on his couch, walked over and sat next to her. Taking the finely wrapped gift from her, Hotch smiled.

"So..." Hotch teased "What could it be?"

Lightly joking he shook it, "Too small to be a laptop and too big to be tie..."

"Just open it, you clown." Emily said watching him unwrap it.

Hotch opened it and picked up the picture frame and gasped.

"Where did you find this?" Hotch asked looking over at her.

"Had to do some heavy-duty digging in my attic, but I remembered that when you were working on my mother's security detail..." Emily said blushing "That we shared that one dance at the Governor's Ball."

Hotch smiled at her, looking down at the younger image of the two of them, "I kind of thought you didn't remember me when you came into my office for the job at the BAU."

Lightly touching his hand, Emily said quietly "That dance was the best one I ever had, but when I came to see you, as nice as you were I knew you were married and... then when I asked where I could put my stuff, you were..."

"Less than nice." Hotch said internally berating himself for his attitude.

Emily tapped him on the nose, "That was a long time ago, and we're friends now..."

Looking back at the picture, Hotch remembered how he was drawn to the young brunette and looked up at her to see that she was even more beautiful.

"What if I wanted us to be more than friends..." Hotch said "My mother sees it, Sean sees it..."

"Sean sees it?" Emily said confused.

"When I went to walk them to the door of their hotel... Sean said to listen to her. That she was right about us..." Hotch said.

"So..." Emily drew out "You do want us to be an us?"

Hotch looked back down at the picture than up at her "Yes."

Emily leaned in and kissed, "Thank God."

Chuckling against her lips, Hotch said, "I take that as a yes."

"That's a hell yes." Emily said kissing his neck "Happy Birthday, Aaron."

Emily whispered into Hotch's ear "Let's go to your room, so you can unwrap your other birthday present."

"Other birthday present?" Hotch said confused but saw the look in her eye "Thank you."

Hotch picked Emily up and raced to his room, kissing her the entire way.

_'This definitely is the best birthday ever.'_ Hotch told himself as he held Emily the rest of the night.

* * *

Christopher Reeve said, "Once you choose hope, anything's possible."

* * *

**Until Next Time... **

See the review box down there? Show it a little love, Garcia would.


	7. Thanksgiving? Gulp!

**Well This Was Unexpected**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me...Ever

Summary: Thanksgiving at Hotch's should be a pleasant thing right? Not when Dave's taken over the kitchen with Sean while Garcia wants to play a game...

A/N: This is the second to the last in this series. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Now this chapter is set at Thanksgiving, at Hotch's home.

Thanks for reading, I hope there will be some reviews.

* * *

"Never play cat and mouse games if you're the mouse." Don Addis

* * *

Hotch closed the door, letting the last of his guest in his new home. He sighed, he didn't mind playing the host at Thanksgiving but he'd of rather that Thanksgiving was at someone else's home.

He missed Jack, he wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving with his son, but Jessica's parents were getting up there in age and wanted to spend the holiday with his son, so who was he to deny the grandparents?

"So where do you want me to put the pies?" Emily asked holding up the sweet-smelling pumpkin treats.

"Oh over in the kitchen." Hotch said pointing towards the doorway, "Try not to get caught in the miniature feud between Dave and Sean."

"Feud?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow, "What kind of feud?"

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Over who gets to be the chef."

"Oh" Emily said shocked, "And I take it neither one is backing down."

"Nope." Hotch said following the brunette to the kitchen, "Listen."

Both dark-haired agents peered into the kitchen to hear some soft Italian cursing.

"What's he saying?" Hotch whispered to Emily.

Emily tilted her head to the side, "He's calling Sean a child, who should be outside playing with Henry and Reid, not in here messing up everyone's dinner."

Hotch chuckled at that causing the two feuding chefs to turn around and look at them.

"Hey, Happy Thanksgiving." Emily said flashing both men a smile, one they returned.

"Happy Thanksgiving" both men replied, causing Hotch to raise an eyebrow at the two men's sudden change in attitude.

"So is that a pumpkin pie?" Sean said walking towards Emily, "Wow, this looks great."

"Thanks," Emily said, "It smells great in here guys."

"Thanks." both men replied looking at each other.

Hotch resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Well we'll get out of your way. Please try not to kill each other until after the food is done."

"Ha ha, Aaron" Sean said nodding to Emily as he went back to the stuffing.

"Move slowly." Emily murmured when she heard Sean and Dave bickering with each other.

"There you are Gumdrop" Garcia said rushing over to the brunette, "Good we need you."

"For what?" Emily asked taking an empty seat on the couch, while Reid and Morgan turned in her direction, "We're going to play."

"Football?" Emily asked, seeing Kevin, Will and JJ tossing the ball back and forth.

"Phooey no," Garcia said loudly directing that to the others, "That's not until later, much later."

"Whatever, Penny." Kevin told her.

"What game?" Emily asked, noticing Hotch grimacing when Garcia chuckled.

"Truth or Dare." Garcia said laughing when she noticed Emily's ivory-white skin turn pale at that.

"What?" Emily asked her eyebrows furrowing at that.

"Truth or Dare." Garcia repeated.

"I don't know about that." Emily said slowly.

JJ came over, "She trying to talk you into playing Truth or Dare?"

"Mm hmm," Emily said, "Garcia I don't think that's such a wise decision with this group. We're all really private people."

"What better way to get everyone to kick back and relax during a family filledl festival?" Garcia told her, "Show of hands who'd rather play football?"

Emily, JJ, Hotch and Kevin's hand shot up, but when JJ glared at Will, he quickly raised his hand.

"Now who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Garcia said, "Yo, Rossi and Chef Hotchner come out."

The two cooks came out of the kitchen, "You rang?" Sean said.

"Yeah there Lurch, you two raise your hands." Garcia ordered seeing the five who didn't want to play the childish game looked over at Garcia who held a triumphant look.

Dave and Sean raised their hands, and as did Reid and Morgan.

"We win." Garcia told the others.

"No you don't it's a tie." Emily told her pointing out their were equal amount for each side.

JJ looked over at Garcia who was staring Kevin in the eyes, "Oh my God, don't you dare look him in the eyes."

"All right, all right." Kevin said, "I change my mind."

Emily groaned while Hotch muttered, "Coward."

"You try avoiding the Garcia stare... sir." Kevin told Hotch.

Garcia grinned, rubbing her hands together as she looked around the table in the dining room.

"Make it snappy, I've got rolls to put in the oven." Sean told Garcia.

"You've got rolls? Those are my pastry perfections kid." Dave told the younger man.

"I don't care whose rolls they are just as long as they're not burned." Morgan told both men.

"Watch it or you can go make yourself a sandwich." Dave told Morgan.

"Oh my God, they're both food Nazis" Emily whispered to JJ and Hotch.

"And I thought Dave was bad enough on his own." Hotch told her.

"Gumdrop" Garcia said, "Truth or Dare."

Emily frowned, she just despised the fact she had been called on first, "Truth."

"Hmph" Garcia said annoyed, "Why didn't you take a dare?"

"Not going to embarrass myself on a national holiday," Emily said grinning, "My turn."

"But I didn't ask my question." Garcia protested.

"No, but you did ask a question," Emily pointed out with a smirk, looking around the group she zeroed in on everyone as looked around the room, "Reid, truth or dare."

Reid pursed his lips together biting the lower one before sighing "Truth."

Emily thought for a minute, "Is there anyone in this room that you really, really hate?"

Reid was about to automatically shake his head in protest when he sighed, "Yes."

"Who?" Emily asked seeing everyone interested.

"Morgan." Reid said softly.

"Me?" Morgan asked shocked, "Why, Pretty Boy?"

"That's why" Reid told him, "Pretty Boy, Boy Genius, Kid, Kiddo. I'm a grown man, not some eight year old that needs constant reassurance."

Emily's eyebrow shot up at that, while Morgan looked confused, "But when Em..."

Emily looked over at Morgan, "When she died..."

"I needed comfort, yes but not that way. I needed reassurance as a person not a child," Reid explained quietly, "And it's not that I don't know you don't mean those names in a friendly way, but it's a little demeaning to me and it's hard to pick up girls with you calling me that."

Emily couldn't control the laughter, "I'm sorry, Reid. I'm really sorry."

Reid smiled back, "I know."

"Me too." Morgan said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Reid looked around the room, "JJ, truth or dare."

JJ rolled her eyes, "Dare."

Reid smiled for a brief second, "I dare you to..." Reid leaned in and whispered in JJ's ear.

"What? What?" Garcia demanded to know, while the others looked confused.

"You're joking right?" JJ asked, she sighed when Reid shook his head, "All right, but if he kills me, I'm haunting your ass."

The group watched JJ walk over to the stove and fiddle around with the cooling pies.

"JJ what did you do?" Dave demanded rushing over and groaning as he turned to glare at the blonde "Why?"

JJ pointed at Reid who looked down at the place settings in front of him.

"Reid?" Dave said in a warning tone.

"Yeah?" Reid replied, "You want something Dave?"

"Do not mess with the food." Dave ordered the younger man.

"Ok." Reid told him sighing in relief.

Sean walked over to the stove grumbled looking at the young agent, "That's it? You're only giving him a verbal warning?"

"Well yeah, he's Reid..." Dave said watching Sean turn around, "What are you doing?"

Sean rushed at Reid, "That kid is getting his ass kicked for messing with my pies."

"But I baked them, Sean" Dave said nodding at the other men to keep the two young men separated.

"Get over here, you scrawny bag of straw..." Sean said while Hotch grabbed his brother and Morgan pulled Reid aside to separate them.

"Well, now it's officially a Prentiss Thanksgiving" Emily quipped taking a sip of her wine then looked over at Garcia, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Your turn Jayje," Garcia said keeping a firm hand on Reid while Sean went back to work on cooking with Dave.

Garcia kept watching Sean shoot Reid looks.

"Don't you think that's a little unwise Garcia?" Hotch told her, "Considering the last round nearly ended in a fistfight?"

"How about nothing that involves the food or physical harm?" Garcia asked with a pout.

Hotch sighed, "Only if they choose to participate."

"Who'd refuse me?" Garcia said smiling, "Jayje?"

JJ took a deep breath, she looked around the table. Morgan wouldn't meet her eyes, Emily looked too damned amused to care. Will had a pleading look in his eyes, Reid.. well Reid was Reid.

Garcia had a look of anticipation but Hotch and Dave were the only ones who had made eye contact and weren't afraid.

"Dave." JJ said "Truth or dare?"

Dave looked reluctant to participate but he relented with a sigh, "Truth."

JJ tapped her chin, when Emily leaned over and whispered in her ear. JJ nodded in agreement.

"How did you become such a chef Nazi?" JJ asked grinning, "Oops, I mean why did you become so invested in cooking?"

Dave chuckled, "In college, I joined a cooking class to impress Anna Maria, a girl I was sweet on."

The three women awed at that, while Hotch and Morgan rolled their eyes.

"Of course you did." Morgan said laughing, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Funny, kid" Dave said earning a scowl from the younger man, while Reid laughed at that.

"What are you laughing at kid... Reid?" Morgan asked correcting himself.

"Nothing." Reid said, "Dave it's your turn."

"Make it snappy, dinner's almost done." Sean said scooping up gravy to set in a gravy boat.

"Thank God for small miracles." Hotch murmured to Emily, seeing her nod in agreement.

Dave looked over at the dark-haired pair in close proximity and an intimate moment and decided now would be the time because either way Hotch chose, he'd get an answer out of him.

"Aaron" Dave said grinning when he sees his friend groan in protest, "Truth or dare?"

It didn't escape his attention that everyone was looking at him attentively, he took a deep breath,"Truth."

"Do you have feelings for Emily?" Dave asked.

Hotch's jaw drop and no one noticed that Sean had dropped the ladle and turned to look at his brother.

Hotch could see that Emily was looking at the cranberry sauce at the table.

"Well, Aaron?" Dave said, "We're waiting."

Hotch cleared this throat, "I'm going to take a dare, instead."

Emily just kept her focus on the table while JJ, Garcia and Morgan looked over at her with sympathy.

"You can't pass on your turn... sir." Reid said, "You have to... never mind, not my business."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Fine Aaron, you can take a dare."

Hotch sighed internally, he looked over at Dave and missed the small look of hurt that wore on Emily's face before she schooled her features.

"All right" Dave said, "I dare you to tell Emily how you feel about her and kiss her."

"Dave" Emily said warningly, she didn't know how much more rejection her heart could take, "Knock it off."

"No" Hotch said, watching Emily get up and walked out of the room.

Hotch got up following the brunette to the backyard, he approached her hesitantly. He could tell she was pissed off.

"Emily?" Hotch said softly placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right?"

"Mm hmm" Emily said, "Sorry about that. That's just Dave being Dave, you know."

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Hotch asked moving closer to Emily, he could see her shiver from the cool weather "Here."

Hotch wrapped his arms around her, she turned to give a puzzled look, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you warm." Hotch told her, pulling her closer to him, "Emily, there's something I need to tell you."

Emily pulled away from him, turning around she looked at him, "What? This Thanksgiving has been kind of crummy. I really don't think I can take anything else now, Hotch."

Hotch sighed as he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him, "Emily, what Dave wanted in there..."

"I know, I know." Emily said closing her eyes, "Totally embarrassing, I got it."

Hotch sighed, trying not to roll his eyes as she rambled on about Dave, Garcia and truth or dare.

He took a deep breath and planted his mouth on hers, silencing her.

He felt relief rush through him as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in as he deepened the kiss.

Pulling apart as the two felt the need for air hit them, Emily bit her lip not meeting his eyes.

"Emily..." Hotch said, "The reason I didn't do that or tell you how much I want you..."

"You don't have to say anything" Emily told him, looking in his eyes, "Really you don't."

Pulling her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I wanted it to be about us. I've wanted to be with you for so long, Emily but I don't want to share it with the team because I want something that's just about us."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked biting her lower lip.

Hotch smiled as he pulled her into another kiss, "Yes, I just want you and me for now. Not them, not their constant watching and questioning. Don't get me wrong I know they'd be happy for us but it would go from us dating to when are we going to get married, have a kid. Every little thing, I just want this moment and I want you." Hotch said, "Do you want this... me too?"

Emily smiled standing on her toes to kiss his lips, "Yes."

Hotch smiled against her kiss, and they heard the door open but didn't bother to break a part.

"Aaron, if you're finished slobbering all over Emily, you both might want to wash up. Dinner's ready." Sean said.

Emily looked up and seen Sean smirking at them, he winked at Emily.

"By the way Aaron, I don't want to play anymore truth or dare with Garcia." Sean said, "Not after what she made me do."

"What did she make you do?" Hotch asked wrapping an arm around Emily as the two eaded into the house.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sean told him, seeing the confusion on the dark-haired pair, "Lets just say that I owe you a new lamp and end table."

"What?" Hotch asked stopping while Sean kept walking.

"I told her I hadn't done any kick boxing in years but she wanted to see me try..." Sean said walking back in the kitchen, "Who touched my yams?"

Emily shook her head as Hotch and her walked into the dining room.

* * *

Nerijus Stasiulis said "Life, like all other games, becomes fun when one realizes that it's just a game."

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

Hope you all enjoyed this. I haven't played truth or dare in forever. Leave a review and let me know what you think.


	8. Santa Baby

**Well This Was Unexpected**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds. That is all.

Summary: Sean shows up with a present for Jack but it's what more of a surprise at what's on that present that intrigues the team...

A/N: I debated whether to post this one or not, but thought, why not. In this chapter, it's Christmas time when Sean visits. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, remember to leave a review.

* * *

"If you ever see me being beaten up by the cops, put down the video camera and come help me, alright?" Bobcat Goldthwaite

* * *

Hotch chuckled as he watched his son fly around his model airplane that he got for Christmas.

He was mildly relieved that Jack liked all his presents, especially the ones from the team.

Shaking his head, he smiled when he heard Jack making swooshing noises as he imitated the airplane sound.

Hotch looked over at the one unopened present that he knew Jack would be attached to.

It was from a certain brunette that should be arriving anytime soon.

He just hoped that she'd arrive soon, looking down at his watch he knew without a doubt that Emily was probably using a hundred and one different excuses to get away from her mother.

Not that he couldn't blame her, he briefly remembered working in his early days in the Bureau with the uptight Ambassador and her penchant for having everything in order before celebrating any holiday that was making the rounds.

Hotch looked up when he felt Jack tugging at his blue sweater, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Hotch replied lifting up the growing boy.

"When's Emmy going to be here?" Jack asked innocently eyeing his Christmas present.

"Why?" Hotch asked, suppressing his grin.

"Just asking." the younger Hotchner replied innocently.

"Very soon, Jack" Hotch told him setting the boy on the ground, "She had to visit her Mother for Christmas. But she'll be here very soon."

"Ok" Jack sighed reluctantly going back to his new toys.

Hotch shook his head as he decided it was safer to keep a close eye on the lone present under the tree.

He found it odd how much of his brother he could see in his young son, a chuckle escaped his lips and he went over to pick the present up to remove it from temptation when he heard the door bell ring.

"That's Emmy" Jack said rushing for the door, "Who is it?"

"Santa Claus' younger and handsome brother." Hotch heard mumbled on the other side.

"Santa has a brother?" Jack asked looking up at Hotch.

Hotch tapped his son on the tip of his nose, as he opened the door to hear, "Ho, ho, ho. Help a poor elf out."

"Sean" Hotch said surprised to see his younger brother standing their armed with presents, "Where'd you get all this?"

"I knocked over a couple of stores on my way here, Aaron" Sean joked rolling his eyes, "Where do you think?"

"Ha ha" Hotch muttered grabbing the pile of presents from his brother while Jack followed the two men around intrigued.

"Are any of those for me, Uncle Sean?" Jack asked.

Sean tapped his chin, looking down at the presents, "I don't know. Is your name Jack Hotchner?"

"Uh huh." Jack nodded emphatically.

"Then these are yours." Sean said handing the boy several presents, "How about we set this down on the couch?"

"Ok" Jack agreed trying not to topple over carrying all his presents, "I got it."

Hotch sat on the couch watching Jack unwrap present after present and resisted the urge to smack his younger brother on the back of his head for all the video games he bought for Jack.

Like he needed another reason for his son to become a shut-in during the winter break.

"Wow, this is cool" Jack said holding up the small LCD camcorder.

"Sean" Hotch hissed, "That's too much."

"What?" Sean asked confused, "Wouldn't it be great if your son became the next Scorsese or Tarantino? He can make millions and support us in our old age."

Hotch snorted at that, "And what happens two days from now when it breaks and he wants another one? Sean use your head."

Sean shook his head, "Ever heard of insurance? Its covered if it breaks, hits water or dies."

"God, I'm really resisting the urge to smack you" Hotch muttered, watching Jack abandoned all the toys for the camcorder.

"Daddy" Jack said, "Wave hi to the camera."

Hotch covered his face, "It's too early, Jack."

Hotch watched Jack turn his attention back to the camera, filming his tree and presents with Sean's help.

Hotch sighed when he heard the doorbell ring, and his mood lifted when he saw that Emily was on the other side holding up a present.

"Courtesy of my Mother, for Jack" Emily said, looking at the pile of presents Jack already had, "Jesus, Hotch what'd you do knock over Toys 'R' Us?"

"No that'd be my brother." Hotch said pointing at the duo filming them.

"Hey Emily" Sean said holding the boy filming them, "Wave to the camera."

"Hi" Emily said watching Jack rush over to hug her, "Merry Christmas Jack."

"Emmy" Jack greeted pulling out of her embrace, "Is that for me?"

"Yep" Emily said passing the present to him, "Want to open up this one first or that one?"

"Yours" Jack said setting the camera and gift down to get the present Hotch hid, "Daddy, please?"

"Sure" Hotch said handing it to Jack, "What do you say Jack?"

"Thank you, Emmy" Jack said flashing his inherited dimples, and gasping when he saw a race car in the box, "Is this for me?"

"Yep" Emily said, "I hope you like it."

Jack abandoned his other presents as he hugged her again, "It's just what I wanted, thank you."

"Come on, Jack lets put it together" Sean said noticing the looks the brunette couple were shooting each other.

Hotch turned to Emily as soon as Jack and Sean left, and he pulled her into a kiss, "God, I missed you."

Emily pulled him onto the couch, "Not as much as I missed you."

The two sat there, unable to stop kissing each other. The separation of the past few days had been too much on the couple.

As Hotch laid down on the couch, he pulled Emily on top of him, as his hands moved from her hips up to her back keeping her in place while his mouth moved from her lips to her neck.

Emily's panting reverberated through the living room and only then when she felt him nipping at her neck leaving his mark did her eyes pop open.

"Aaron" Emily moaned trying to stop him before anything could happen, she knew it was a sheer strong will that stopped her, "Aaron."

"Hmm?" Hotch mumbled as he continued his handiwork, "What?"

"Not here." Emily moaned placing her hands on his shoulder to stop him, "Jack and Sean. Other room."

Hotch stilled at that, he forgot all about the fact that it was Christmas morning and his brother and son were in the next room.

Laying her head on his shoulder, "I know, I really didn't want to stop either, but we have to unless you'd like to give Jack the birds and the bees talk we better keep our hands to ourselves. "

Hotch chuckled, "No, I think I'll save that conversation for when he won't have questions."

Emily shook her head, "You mean for when he'll be too embarrassed by the conversation to want to ask questions."

"Bingo" Hotch agreed, sitting up as she got off of him and sat down on the couch beside him.

"So what time did the team say they'd come over for dinner?" Emily asked.

"Around four" Hotch said, "So we better get started."

Emily laid her head on Hotch's shoulder, "Well isn't your brother a world-class chef? Can't he help?"

Hotch tickled her stomach, "I think I know how to cook a Christmas meal myself..."

Emily laughed, but grabbed onto his shoulders giving him a squeeze when she noticed that they were watched.

"Of course I'll help, Aaron" Sean said with a smirk, "Can't very well have you giving everyone food poisoning. Now that'd be a Christmas everyone would want to forget."

Hotch glared at his brother while Emily hid her laughter behind her hand.

"Mm, smells good in here." Garcia said sniffing the food, "Wow, Gumdrop, I didn't know you and bossman could cook this good."

"That would be because it's me." Sean said popping his head out of the kitchen, "You see, Aaron here isn't much of a cook. Never has been."

"Another wonderful family Christmas in the Hotchner home." Hotch muttered, then looked at the extra presents for his son, "Really, you guys shouldn't have."

Garcia rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room, "Oh please, whats Christmas without presents?"

"You guys this is too much." Hotch said watching Jack follow Sean into the kitchen with his camcorder.

"Uncle Sean?" Jack called out, "How do you watch what you filmed again?"

Sean stirred the mashed potatoes, and turned to his nephew, "Here let me take a look."

As Sean kneeled next to Jack, he clicked playback and both Hotchners jaws dropped at the sight on the tape.

"What Daddy and Emmy..." Jack started only for Sean to cover the boys eyes.

"Something you shouldn't see for another ten years." Sean murmured, his mind clicking as he looked over at his brothers friends, then to the secret girlfriend.

He knew that Hotch and Emily were keeping their relationship a secret from the team, which Sean thought was an idiotic move on both their parts.

It didn't escape Sean's attention how the two dark-haired agents could barely contain their insatiable urge to touch each other, and looking down at the camcorder he knew what he had to do.

"Say Jack..." Sean said with a grin that matched the boy's, "How would you like to do your Uncle Sean a favor?"

"Now that was a meal..." Morgan said stretching on the couch, he turned and saw Garcia leaning over to rest, "Baby Girl you ready for your 'trip to phan'?"

Reid peeked up at that, "Incidentally did you that tryptophan has an essential amino acid that demonstrated its growth effect on rats?"

"Ew" Emily, Garcia and JJ said unison, glaring at the younger agent in disgust.

"Way to spoil a great dinner, Reid" Dave told Reid.

"What?" Reid asked looking around the living room.

Sean looked over at Jack who was playing with the electric car that Emily got him. When the boy looked over at his uncle he nodded, setting the toy aside and grabbing his camcorder.

"Daddy?" Jack said, "Can we watch my movie?"

"What movie?" Hotch asked raking his brain while Jack held up his newest present from Sean, "Oh that movie."

"What?" Garcia asked looking over at the father and son, "Jack made a movie?"

"Yep" Jack grinned at the blonde, "Wanna watch?"

"Sure, buddy" Dave said looking around at the agreeing team, "Now how do we put this thing together?"

"Hear give it to me Grandpa" Sean said, as he and Garcia put together the recorder to the television.

"Watch it sport" Dave muttered, moving up on the couch.

"Who knew Sean Hotchner had technical skills?" Garcia said, grinning as she walked back to sit down.

"I've got a few moves that no ones ever seen." Sean said with a wink at the three women.

"Huh" Emily snorted, "I bet."

Dave noticed the co-conspirator looks shot between Sean and Jack, but decided to keep quiet to see where this was going.

"Ready?" Jack asked Sean.

"All set" Sean said, sitting in the arm-chair with Jack hopping on his lap, both Hotchners sneaking curious glances at the brunette duo as Sean hit play on the camcorder.

Sean just prayed that if they started shooting that he could get himself and Jack out safely.

Emily frowned when she noticed that Jack that Jack's little movie included her early arrival and as she was about to open her mouth to throw an excuse she turned to see her two blonde friends raise an eyebrow at her.

"So gumdrop..." Garcia said in a not-too-subtle way, giving the brunette a knowing wink, "What were you doing over here sooo early?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, batting her eyes in an innocent gesture, "I came to help with the dinner and give Jack his present."

"Really?" Morgan scoffed, "Sure, Princess, sure."

Emily turned towards Hotch and Sean, "Tell them. Tell them I was here helping with Christmas dinner."

"She could be telling the truth," Dave said holding up a burnt cookie, "Did you let her near the oven?"

Sean snorted, while Hotch said, "Emily would never behave in anything less than proper manner, right?"

Reid nodded at that, while the two blondes kept a skeptical look on their faces but Dave smirked. It was obvious to the older man.

As Hotch looked from Emily to his team, he kept his face impassive but the smirks on his brother's face said it all.

"Now how about we go back to Jack's movie?" Hotch asked, feeling relief when the eyes turned back to the television.

"God I missed you" Hotch's voice reverberated off the screen.

A gasp could be heard, while Emily's eyes widened as she shot a look at Hotch.

"Not as much as I missed you" Emily's voice replied.

The team's heads simultaneously looked from Hotch to Emily, watching the two controlled agents slowly turn pink in embarrassment.

"And this is over" Hotch said grabbing the camcorder, turning it off when he saw himself and Emily making out on the television.

"OMG" Garcia said grinning, "Best Christmas present ever."

"So how long has this been going on?" Morgan asked grinning at his friends.

Hotch looked over at Emily, who nodded in acceptance.

"Since Emily's return" Hotch said, "And that's all we have to say on that."

Emily exhaled in relief, but both her and Hotch looked over to see Jack high-five Sean.

"And to all a good night" Sean whispered as he tickled his nephew.

"You're so going to get it, Sean." Hotch muttered to his brother.

"I'll gladly accept my Christmas presents in the form of gift cards." Sean chuckled, dunking when Emily chucked a cookie at his head.

Hotch and Emily chuckled at that.

"Told you she really did bake them" Sean said rubbing his head at the hard, burnt cookie.

* * *

"Wouldn't it be nice if our lives were like VCRs and we could 'fast forward' through the crummy times?" Charles M. Schulz

* * *

**THE END**

Hope you all enjoyed this series of one-shots, leave a review down below.


End file.
